


Steps to Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you are driven to the brink of your sanity?How many steps does it take?





	

White. That’s the colour of snow. Well, it used to be the colour of snow. Nowadays, the snow is slightly grey. Grey with speckles of monster dust. I never thought much about it before. Dust is always present everywhere whether intentional or not. Wind blows, streams flow, people travel. It could start in the arid desert of Hotland but the next day it could have ended up in the damp marshland of Waterfall.

 

We monsters have a certain tradition, “When a monster dies; their ashes are spread upon the things they loved so their spirit lives on in that object.” Of course that is just a saying to help the mourners let go. In reality it’s really just a nicer way of saying “Out of sight, out of mind.” Sometimes they spread it in the weirdest of places… but then again, one cannot question a grieving person’s sanity.

 

That day. It was a snowy day I remember. It snowed white. On that day I found him. He was just a pile of dust. His ashes spread across the barren stretch of land that connected Snowdin to Waterfall. And that day was when it all began…

_One step,_

_Two step,_

_Three step,_

_Die._

_Who thought,_

_A little LOVE_

_Could make me cry?_

The killing. The endless killing. The endless killing by a little kid. And I was the only one left, the only one in their way on to their path to completion. But I was fighting an unwinnable battle with no end in sight. I kill them, they come back, they kill me. Then everything resets and I’m back in Snowdin and everything is white. Except every time they reset, the white gradually gets greyer.

 

Dust was everywhere but not like how it was before. It was thick. It stuck to my bones. It stung my eyes. It breathed heavily around me, sucking the air out of me. It was as if the dead came back to life and crowded around me. They were all screaming at me, some calling for help, others blaming me for letting them die. But everyone knows that whatever you do, you can’t bring back the dead.

 

There was nothing I could do. They just kept on coming. They just kept on killing… and everyone just kept on dying. There was nothing I could do… even the power I currently possess. I’m losing hope. I’m losing HP. I’m losing it all…

_One step,_

_Two step,_

_Three step,_

_Kill_

_Perhaps_

_A little EXP_

_Could help my will?_

I started with a few Vulkins in Hotlands. Not many people live there due to its constant scorching climate making it the perfect place to start. No witnesses, no trouble, especially for the crimes I’m committing. I gradually moved onto stronger monster and by afternoon the place was empty. Then by dusk, so was Waterfall.

 

My LV slowly increased with every kill. And every time it did, I felt a little something. I haven’t been able to feel anything for a long time so I grasped onto that feeling tightly. I was an empty shell that had given up thousands of resets ago. Now that I am finally the one in charge, I don’t want anyone to take the power away from me.

_One step,_

_Two step,_

_Three step,_

_Smile_

_Don’t reset,_

_Let me have my fun_

_For a little while_

My body was numb from pain and my mind couldn’t think straight. I wanted more, I needed more. Killing is like a drug. Take it once and you will get addicted. It was a drug that you can’t stop taking because there is no one to stop you.

 

For the most part, I tried to avoid Snowdin. I even wiped out the Ruins and New Home. The main reason is that I couldn’t let Paps know what I have done. He doesn’t have to know that all of this, all this dust that has been spread, it was all for him. I can’t bare to see him fall again… no, not again.

 

So ever so slowly I pried off the inhabitants of Snowdin while keeping a seemingly normal appearance. That was until it was just us two left. We were in the forest next to the bridge. He asked where everyone was, why the snow was so grey, why the air was so thick, why I looked so weird. All I could do was stand there and smile. The thought had never crossed my mind to ever kill him but my craving for LOVE eventually got to me.

 

I killed him. I killed my brother, the one I was meant to protect. But I knew that he would come back, he always does. So does everyone… because… because it’s all going to be reset… it’s all going to be reset… it’s… all going… to be reset.

 

But it never did. He never came back. No one ever came back. They were all dust. They snow is grey these days with the ashes of monsters. And I’m the reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I know I have missed out on many elements of Dusttale but I was never fully expecting to be writing about it in the first place.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Dusttale is an AU of Undertale. (Not sure who created it, sorry)  
> Story belongs to me


End file.
